


The World Ends With You

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: A Pink (Band), ASTRO (Band), Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korean Band), UP10TION, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Based on "Zero Time Dilemma", Blood and Gore, But if you love heavy plots WELCOME, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Horror, I HATE HORROR, If you came to be happy I suggest you keep scrolling down, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Thriller, don't judge me idk, it's not like you can see the gore anyways....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: 9 People have been put to the test in the Decision Game, where escape is only possible if at least 6 of them die.But there may be more at stake than only their lives..........





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys~~ This Will just be a little introduction to the story and characters so you can get an idea on how everything is going to work. The first chapter will come in a day or two <3

Zero Time Dilemma:  
This Story is heavily based on the game Zero Time Dilemma so don't call me out for copying anything because I did throw it in there on purpose xD and I'll mention what I did take from the game, also some of the rooms and "decisions" will be coming from this game but the majority of the plot will be coming from my brain ;p (like 90%) 

Decision Game: (Will be explained in story) (From Zero Time Dilemma)

The characters will be faced with decisions and this will affect the story, for example, say they have to choose a colored ball to pick up (it's just a random example) I'll likely put up a poll if I can figure that out or just ask like 10 of my friends ;p, then I'll post the top choice first, followed by the others a day or two at the most after, hopefully. So If the choices were Red, Blue, and Yellow and Yellow was the most selected, I'll post what will happen when they choose Yellow first then Red and Blue after. 

Relationships:  
Relationships won't really be part of the plot, and I'm talking about like dating. they will be important to some of the characters, though. Also, 2 of those couples I posted in the tag are more platonic really but it's up to you to figure out what is what.

Death: 

First of all, I'm not really into dead bodies and stuff so if my death scenes seem terrible, understand where I'm coming from xD. and yes because of these choices, every character WILL die at one point or another, so if you don't want to see your bae die you can leave right now, no hate. And yes some of the deaths will be gory so if you also don't like reading about someone's head coming off then you can go back to your fluff fics. Also if you don't like seeing 10-year-olds die terrible deaths you can also leave (Sorry Xiao)

Plot: 

I think the plot is heavy, or it could be really light I don't know, but if you don't get anything you can ask me and I'll gladly reply to you and possibly go back to the story to make something more obvious if I was intending that. If something is commonly asked I'll post a Q&A chapter. 

Teams:

Also coming from Zero Time Dilemma, characters will be split into groups of 3, personally, I think it makes character development easier, teams will be revealed in the story but they will go by A,B and C.

Characters: 

Participant 1: Jung Yerin - Age : 17

Participant 2: Son Hyunwoo - Age :25

Participant 3: Park Jimin - Age: 23

Participant 4: Jung Wheein - Age:27

Participant 5: Jung Eunji - Age: 26

Participant 6: Lee Minhyuk - Age: 24

Participant 7: Moon Bin - Age: 18 

Participant 8: Jung Jessica - Age: 27

Participant 9: Lee Dongyeol - Age 10 

Yeo One will appear (like 1000 words after) and will also be prominent, but he isn't playing in the "game".

I'll see you guys soon <3


End file.
